Papá
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: "Oye, papá, ¿sabés una cosa?..." Así comenzaba la carta de cada año.


**Titulo: **Papá.  
**Resumen:** "Oye, papá, ¿sabés una cosa?..." Así comenzaba la carta de cada año.  
**Fandom: **Axis Power Hetalia  
**Advertencia:** Angst (?). Nombres humanos.  
**Nota 1:** Casi una semana desde el día del padre, y realmente es algo muy corto pero... bueno. Cómo digo últimamente, disculpen el inmenso OoC. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más significativo, pero no logré hacerlo.  
**Nota 2: **Menciones de Canadá, Australia, Dinamarca, Nueva Zelanda y Hong Kong. Hace unos meses mi hermana me mostró una foto de Nueva Zelanda (boceto de Himaruya) y yo le ví cara de chica, por lo mismo la menciono como tal.  
**Nota 3: **Hey Daddy, I want to tell you something. I love you. You never read this, or know of its existence, but is a gift. A gift from me to you. You're my hero! Even if I never told you.

* * *

_Hola Arthur:_

Hoy te vi saliendo de la junta, ibas caminando con Peter, "Sealand", de la mano, dime, ¿lo llevaste por un helado después de la rabieta que montó en plena reunión? No sería novedad, lo mimas demasiado. Siempre los veo, a veces lo regañas un poco, pero siempre lo llevas a comer dulces después, ¿es tu forma de disculparte?

Antes solías llevarme a comer dulces al pueblo, ¿lo recuerdas? Seguramente lo haces. Oye, papá, ¿sabes por qué hace mucho deje de decirte así en voz alta? Creo que si ahora me pusiera frente a ti y te llamara de esa forma pensarías que estoy jugando contigo y me darías un buen golpe.

Debería comenzar por el principio. Hoy te vi salir con Peter, y sin querer recordé cuando yo era tan pequeño como él y me tomabas la mano de la misma forma, con un rostro sonriente y otras veces enojado. Eran aquellos días en que era tan pequeño que cualquier ruido extraño me asustaba y corría hasta tu despacho o habitación, entonces tú levantabas la vista hacia mí y decías "¿Qué sucede?" con la voz cansada por no dormir; siempre era la misma excusa, ¿recuerdas? Fantasmas, brujas o demonios rondando mis sueños o el hombre del saco queriendo llevarme lejos.

A veces ni si quiera podía levantarme de la cama del miedo, y simplemente gritaba tan fuerte como mis pulmones me permitían, y tu aparecías agitado un momento después, abriendo la puerta de golpe y con los ojos exorbitados, como si estuvieras asustado. Pero eso era imposible, porque tú nunca te asustas, ¿no es así? No le temes a los fantasmas porque son tus amigos, las brujas no te pueden hacer daño y los demonios salen corriendo, huyen de ti. El hombre del saco te tiene miedo, ¡Incluso los piratas se alejaban porque te temían!

Oye papá, siempre he pensado que eres la persona más valiente del mundo. ¡Tú no le temes a nada! Y yo sentía que podía tocar el cielo cuando me llevabas sobre tus hombros, porque entonces era demasiado pequeño.

Me encantaba cuando me llevabas sobre tu espalda. Me sentía grande y seguro, sabía que nada podía hacerme daño, porque nadie podía hacerte daño. Odie el momento en que fui demasiado pesado para que me llevaras sobre tus hombros o jugaras a lanzarme al aire y atraparme con facilidad. Odie hacerme demasiado grande para que pudieras cargarme, pero incluso ahí encontraste la forma de hacerme sentir que "ser grande" no era tan malo como yo pensaba.

¿Recuerdas ese día? Había llovido tanto que el río se había desbordado y no me dejaste salir a jugar. Quería que me dieras vueltas en el aire, pero dijiste que "ya era muy grande" para eso, y que no podías hacerlo más. Quise llorar, porque amaba el sentimiento del aire en mi rostro y sentirme tan alto, que podía rozar las nubes, no quería ser muy grande para eso. "¿Por qué no me ayudas con los documentos?" dijiste como un intento de hacerme sentir mejor, pero estaba tan molesto…

Me tomaste de la cara y dijiste "observa, Alfred, y pon mucha atención a lo que haré." Tomaste un jarrón pequeño y lo lanzaste varias veces al aire y yo aplaudí, después tomaste uno muy grande y pesado e hiciste lo mismo, con asombro vi que lo dejabas caer al piso. Volteaste a verme y te pusiste a mi altura, "Si jugamos como antes te sucederá lo mismo que a ese jarrón, eres demasiado pesado y grande ahora, ¿quieres intentarlo igualmente? Si caes, no voy a consolarte."

Ese día lluvioso me convertí en tu ayudante. Mi trabajo como ayudante era pasarte los documentos que podías, realmente no era la gran cosa, pero me sentía importante. Cuando dijiste que era el mejor ayudante que habías tenido, mi pecho pudo haber estallado de felicidad.

Aun conservo esa estrella con brillos dorados y plateados que hiciste para mí, por ser un ayudante honorario.

Me consentías tantas cosas y caprichos. Soy tu hijo mayor, por ende, soy el favorito ¿verdad que sí? Ayer te vi hablando con Canadá, lo invitaste a ver un partido de cricket, pero eso no significa que lo quieras más que a mí. Sé que no me dijiste nada, pero eso es porque pensaste que estaba ocupado, próximamente te enviaré mi agenda, entonces no tendrás que pedirle a cualquiera de mis hermanos que te acompañe.

Papá, realmente me enojé el día que dijiste que ibas a darme un hermano. Había esperado tu carta durante meses, estaba ansioso por leer noticias tuyas, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado aquello. "Alfred, ¿recuerdas a Matthew? Bueno, será tu nuevo hermano, espero que se lleven bien." Fue la primera vez que no quise que llegaras a casa, porque entre más tardarás en visitarme, más tardarías en cambiarme.  
Pero las cosas no pueden evitarse para siempre, ¿verdad? Papá, el día que lo trajiste a la casa lo ignoré con todas mis fuerzas. Jugué solo como antes, y exigía tu compañía con la misma fuerza de siempre, pero fuiste distante y dijiste "ve y juega con tu hermano, ahora estoy ocupado."

Durante mucho tiempo odié a Matthew. Era mi hermano menor, tenía que cuidarlo, darle un buen ejemplo, enseñarle lo que me habías enseñado… ¡pero lo odiaba! El acaparaba toda tu atención, no había un minuto en que no hablarás de él, en que no repitieras una y otra vez las mismas palabras, sólo para enseñarle a hablar. "Debes ser bueno con él."

Yo era tu todo, ¿entonces por qué le hacías más caso a él? Un día, simplemente, logré que dejaras de verlo y volvieras a centrarte en mí. Canadá podía atrapar tu atención sólo con una risa, pero yo debía romper todo el juego de té para que volvieras a centrar tu atención en el lugar indicado, y no me importaba recibir regaño tras regaño, sólo tenías que verme y yo podía ignorar fácilmente esas palabras que, dichas con ese tono tan autoritario tuyo, podían hacerme llorar en aquellos días.

Dios, Arthur, lo ignoras pero, puedes hacerme llorar cuando me dices que mis ideas no sirven para nada y que soy un malagradecido emancipado.

Antes de crecer, antes de Canadá, antes de todos mis "hermanos", yo podría haberte dicho que pondría el mundo a mis pies, y tú me habrías dicho que estaba bien, que debía cuidarme y comer bien para lograrlo. ¡Cuando te dije que volaría, tú me abriste las alas! Dijiste, "Cuando lo hagas, quiero ser el primero en probarlo contigo"

Pero nunca lo probaste conmigo, porque dijiste que era una pérdida de tiempo. Que no era más que un chiquillo ocioso y no tenías tiempo para cualquiera de las cosas que hiciera, enviaste a alguien más y nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacer mi primer vuelo contigo. Te esperé Arthur, te esperé un año para realizar mi primer vuelo, tú me diste las alas, pero nunca compartiste el vuelo conmigo. ¿Sabes de qué me enteré después? Sorpresa, tenía un nuevo hermanito.

Los he visto a todos y cada uno de ellos, los he tratado por igual. No los odio, ya no lo hago, pero a veces… cuando les haces más caso que a mí, no puedo evitar sentir celos. ¿Puedes creerlo? El héroe del mundo sintiendo celos de sus hermanos, que ni si quiera son tan impresionantes como él. Pero es verdad. El otro día oí a Dinamarca, mientras cruzaba la sala de juntas, riendo y bromeando contigo. Tú estabas riendo a lo que decía, ¿realmente estabas divirtiéndote o sólo era cortesía?

"Ay Artie, ¿cómo ibas a saber que sería un mimado? Descuida, el primero siempre es el error, con los demás ya sabes que hacer, veme a mí y a Groenlandia por ejemplo." Y tú reíste, y asentiste. ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Soy el error entonces? Mis hermanos menores son mejores que yo por fuera y por dentro, son mejores hijos, ¿es eso?

Canadá siempre te acompaña a donde desees. Sólo debes llamarlo y él irá feliz de la vida. Australia es un dolor de cabeza, pero es valiente, dudo que él te llamase en las noches víctima de una pesadilla. Nueva Zelanda tiene un carácter horrible y se la pasa discutiendo con Australia, pero sabe cerrar la boca cuando estas cerca, ¿no es tu niña consentida? Hong Kong nunca te perturba cuando deseas pensar, ni te exigía ir a jugar o enseñarle a nadar y cazar. ¡Hay más! Tienes un gran repertorio para elegir.

Cuando era niño siempre tenías una palabra de ánimo para darme. Podías hacer de un día lluvioso y gris el día perfecto para conversar y enseñarme cosas nuevas a manera de juegos. Yo no he cambiado nada, sigo siendo él mismo…

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Alfred", "¡Bien hecho Alfred!", "Lo importante es divertirse, ¡y humillar a tu oponente!", "Es una buena idea, cuando la hagas, debes mostrármela ¿sí?"

¿A dónde han ido todas esas cosas? Sé que te hice daño al irme, ¡pero no deberías odiarme! Tú hiciste lo mismo con Francia, ¿no? Pero sé que se abrazan cuando creen que nadie está a la vista. Mis hermanos se fueron, pero no los odias.

Arthu—Papá, no sabes lo decisiva que puede ser una palabra tuya. Aún puedes hacerme temblar con una mirada. Aún eres un gigante y yo alguien pequeño. Soy más alto que tú, también más fuerte… pero me haces sentir tan pequeño e insignificante. No importa lo que haga, nunca es suficiente para ti.

Políticamente no giro en torno a ti, hace mucho deje de hacerlo. Pero emocionalmente necesito tu aprobación. Necesito saber que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, que estás orgulloso de mí, que soy importante e irremplazable. Que no soy un error.  
Sé que en parte es mi culpa ¿verdad? Soy muy cabezota. Sólo soy un niño mimado que no sabe nada del mundo que lo rodea. Papá, sólo soy un chico tonto.

Con amor,  
Alfred.

El estadounidense tomó las hojas escritas pulcramente, de aquella forma en que Arthur le había enseñado años atrás. Sus letras eran parecidas, pero quizá como un acto rebelde, Alfred solía deformar las letras. No aquella vez.

Dobló las hojas y las metió a un sobre, se quedó contemplando su obra finalizada, aún perdido en sus recuerdos. Finalmente, sacó un encendedor y quemó la carta, como hacía cada año en el día del padre.

—Felicidades Arthur, sólo sigo siendo una tonta e ilusa colonia… —murmuró, lleno de desdén. Afuera podía escuchar las risas de las hijas de su jefe y una canción de felicidades.


End file.
